


Uninterrupted

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What could've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Aaron and Robert hadn't been interrupted by the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ;)

They ran up the stairs taking them two at a time and Robert was even pushing Aaron to go faster. “Oi you, I’m going!” Aaron snapped, almost tripping on the top step. Robert doesn’t bother to respond, but keeps pushing him all the way to Aaron’s bedroom. Robert slammed him up against the closed door, kissing him passionately, letting him know through that kiss just how badly he wants Aaron. His hands sneak behind and down to cup Aaron's arse. “In . . . the bedroom,” Aaron panted out, trying to catch his breath. “Don’t want her catching us again.” The embarrassment from earlier flared up again and his face stained red. 

“Then get in there,” Robert grabbed the door handle and twisted, letting it fly open and bang against the wall. He pushed Aaron into the bedroom, barely letting the door shut close before he’s on him again. “I’ve wanted you all day,” he said seductively while his hands roam over Aaron’s body, touching every inch of his clothed body he can get his hands on. 

“Fantasising about me, huh?” Aaron asked, looking deep into Robert’s eyes while his hands tangle into his soft blonde hair, pulling him close so their lips brushed together. 

“You have no idea,” Robert growled and shoved Aaron down onto the bed hard enough so his body bounced up and landed back down a second time. “God the things I’m going to do to you.” Aaron’s heart skipped a beat, lust shot through his body at the way Robert was looking at him. Like he’s the Big Bad Wolf and Aaron’s Little Red Riding about to be gobbled up. Robert kicked off his shoes, jacket coming off next, and then climbed on top of Aaron; straddling his waist.

“All talk?” Aaron’s voice is breathless, he shook his head trying to clear the lust from it, but fails as Robert starts touching him again, and reconnects their lips in a heated kiss. Robert’s movements are desperate. One hand being shoved underneath Aaron to cup his arse, the other worming its way under Aaron’s shirt to stroke the rigid skin of his abdomen. 

“Fuck, you turn me on,” he said huskily, then took Aaron’s bottom lips between his teeth and bit down making Aaron moan and pull Robert impossibly closer to him. “I could do this everyday!” 

“Play your cards right and you’ll get too,” Aaron smirked and rolled them over so he’s on top. He sits up for a moment to remove his jacket and pull his shirt up and off before he surged forward again to claim Robert’s mouth as his own, working the buttons on Robert’s shirt at the same time; practically desperate now to feel Robert’s skin against his own. “Do you like this shirt?” Aaron asked as he struggled with the third button. 

“Well it’s alri--” and before he could finish Aaron ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. “Good thing it wasn’t my favorite,” Robert snapped in outrage, picking up one of the now unattached buttons and beaned Aaron in the head with it. Robert lifted his torso up so Aaron could remove his destroyed shirt, and threw it over his shoulder onto the floor. 

“Even if it was . . .” Aaron laughed and ran his hands down Robert’s bare chest, loving how smooth his skin is underneath his rough hands. He leant down to capture Robert’s lips into another kiss, pushing his tongue inside to probe at his warm soft mouth. Robert’s skilfull hands undo the button and zip on Aaron's jeans so they're loose around his waist. He's now able to shove his hands down the back of his jeans and boxers to grab hold of Aaron’s naked arse. He took two handfuls, squeezing and pushing Aaron’s crotch towards his. They both gasped at the friction and Robert took the opportunity to connect his lips to Aaron’s neck, sucking on the spot that he knew drove Aaron wild with lust. Aaron moaned, his eyelids fluttered, and he rolled his hips over and over until they’re both hard. 

“Fuck Aaron! I wanna fuck you so bad,” Robert growled into his ear. He flipped them over again and climbed off him so he could start taking the rest of his clothes off, and Aaron follows his lead. They strip down until they’re left in nothing but their skivvies. Aaron stepped forward, running his fingers down Robert’s chest to his waist line, and then cupped him through his shorts; rubbing his hard cock slowly. “Oh God,” Robert groaned and put his hand over Aaron’s to move it faster. Aaron closed the distance and kissed him softly before removing his hands and dropping to his knees. 

He looked up at Robert as he hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, releasing Robert’s swollen cock. It sprung forward, coming to attention just for Aaron. Aaron licked his lips seductively before taking Robert’s dick in his hand, he licked the underside of his length, letting his tongue push against the big blue vein underneath. He takes the head of his cock between his lips, sucking softly just to tease him as his hand starts pumping his shaft. 

“Fuck me. Don't stop doing that, please don't stop doing that.” Robert moaned loudly as Aaron begins to take him down more, creating a fluid rhythm between his hand and his mouth; only stopping once to spit in his hand to use a lubrication for more even strokes of his cock. The sound that escaped Robert as Aaron reached up to cup and fondle his balls with his free hand is like music to Aaron’s ears, and it causes his dick to convulse in his own shorts. He let go of his balls and reached between his legs in search of Robert’s hole. Robert knows what he wants and he spreads his legs a little to give him more room, and Aaron pushes against his entrance. Aaron pulled of his cock - his hand still pumping his dick - and he licked the pad of his first finger and reached back between Robert's leg to swirl it around his hole. He repeated the process a couple time, licking his finger, swirling and pushing against Robert's entrance but not enough to pressure to break through the muscle, just enough to tease him with it.

He took Robert's cock back into his mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt this time as his hand reached around to dig his nails into Robert's firm arse. He held Robert in his throat, breathing deep through his nose, and pushes his finger inside Robert's hole. 

“Oh fuck. Jesus fucking Christ,” he cries and sunk a hand into Aaron's hair and pulled harshly. Aaron hummed around his cock, the combination of the vibrations, heat, and tightness of Aaron's throat practically had Robert sobbing. Robert tried to move but Aaron held him still, keeping him buried in his throat for as long as he can as he pumps his finger in and out of his arse. 

He gasps for breath as he finally pulled off Robert's cock and took his finger out of his arse. “Goddamn,” Robert said and shook his head back and forth. Aaron's about to go for his cock again when a thought occurs to him. 

“Oh my God. Do you actually think Charity has a camera hidden in here?” 

“What?” Robert asked through his panting. “What - no. Fuck Aaron, suck me,” Robert grabbed him by his hair, leading him back to his cock. Aaron opened up wide and willingly took Robert's cock back in his mouth.

Robert started doing these controlled thrusts in and out of Aaron's mouth, making sure not to choke his boyfriend. Aaron gripped his hips with both hands, relaxed his jaw, and let Robert fuck his face. He looked up at Robert and the sight could've easily made him come in his shorts. His eyes are blown, skin wet with sweat and flushed red, and his mouth his open in an O as streams of moans punch out of him. 

“Fuck! Fuck Aaron I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come!” Aaron can tell he's about to from the way his cock swells and pulses in his mouth. Just as he's right about to drop off the edge, Aaron pulled off and stood up. 

“No. No, no,” Robert whimpered and dug his nails into Aaron's forearms. “I was so fucking close. So close baby.” 

“Shh shh,” Aaron soothed him and shook off one of Robert's arms off to reach behind him and tangle a hand into the back of his hair. “You're gonna come, I just really want you to do it in me.” 

Robert jerked him into his arms and kissed him painfully. Aaron could feel his lips swelling already and knew they'd be bruised for a few days. “Okay . . . Okay,” Robert whispered against his lips in between kisses. “Get on the bed.” 

Aaron removed his boxer shorts, took hold of his own cock; jerking it and moaning from the pleasure his own hand is causing. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and climbed into the bed as Robert asked. He rested on his knees, poured some lube over two fingers, and reached behind so he could prep himself. He wasn't too tight, thanks to last night and part of this morning. They had been interrupted by Charity just as Robert had pushed in. Robert watched as Aaron's mouth dropped in a silent O as his fingers disappeared inside himself. 

“Fuck Aaron, hurry,” he said desperately, more than ready to fuck him. 

“Okay,” Aaron said and extracted his fingers. “Come on,” he bit his lip and gave Robert a smile that was part fake innocence part anticipation. “Fuck me.”

Robert didn't need to be told twice. He climbed on the bed behind Aaron, pushing him forward a little and Aaron gripped tight to the headboard. Robert pushed his legs apart some, pumped his cock twice before lining up and pushing all the way inside Aaron. 

“Yes,” Aaron said and slammed his hips back, trying to take Robert deeper even though he's already buried balls deep. “Fuck me, fuck me.” Aaron whined and Robert started thrusting in and out, Aaron's tight heat making him light headed. 

Their bodies connect over and over, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room but not loud enough to mask their moans and words. 

“Aaron, fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Robert growled, his hands leaving bruise marks on Aaron's hips. 

“Oh Robert, yes, right there. Right there. Shit!” Robert's dick drags over Aaron's prostate as he pounds into him. Aaron gripped his cock and started jerking himself in time with Robert's thrusts and he can feel his orgasm building in his stomach. 

“I'm close,” Aaron told him. Robert wraps an around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides so he can't touch himself, and Robert pulled him flush against his chest. His other free hand clutches painfully at his hip as he keeps up his relentless pounding. Aaron turned his head so their lips could meet in a sloppy kiss.

“Oh, oh, oh fuck,” Robert shouted as he shot his load deep inside Aaron. His whole body shudders with it and he bites down on Aaron's shoulder until it's over. “Oh God, Aaron!” His body sags against Aaron's, threatening to crush him against the headboard. “That was so fucking good.”   
“Robert,” Aaron whined, his cock demanding attention. “Please.” Robert let's go of his hip to take hold of Aaron's swollen cock. 

“You wanna come?” he asked, letting his breath tickle Aaron's skin. 

“Yes please,” he begged as Robert edges him closer but not enough to make him come. “Robert, fucking make me come!” 

“Demanding aren't we?” Robert's enjoying teasing him, feeling high and giddy from his orgasm. “How bad do you wanna come?” 

“You know how bad,” he growled and clenched around Robert who groaned and rested his head against Aaron's shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he whispered and started stroking Aaron faster. He came over Robert's fist, painting the headboard, and a loud cry of Robert's name. He threw his head back and Robert took the opportunity to suck on his neck. 

“Fuck that was intense,” Aaron laughed. “If Charity does make porn out of us she will be rolling in it because we are fucking hot!” 

“Hell yeah we are,” Robert laughed. He pulled his softening cock out of Aaron, the sound so obscene it could've made Robert hard again, and his load seeped out of Aaron's arse. Robert sat back in the middle of the bed on his arse. He wrapped an arm around Aaron, pulling him so he was sitting in his lap. “Now then, there was something you wanted to discuss. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
